El esfuerzo lo vale
by Ren Mircea
Summary: Al final, solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que si la meta de todo su esfuerzo era ver a su hijo feliz, entonces todo por lo que le toco pasar... todo, absolutamente todo... Su esfuerzo lo valía.


Cuando el llanto se hizo escuchar en toda la casa, los padres primerizos suspiraron. Ambos, cansados, con ojeras notables que decían a gritos que necesitaban dormir. Pero eran adultos -al menos uno lo era por la edad, el otro, con ser padre renunciaba a la adolescencia- y debían encargarse de sus responsabilidades.

- Yo... iré...-dijo

Zagan se levanto de la cama mecánicamente, como un zombi supremo de "plantas vs zombis 2", camino hacia la habitación del nene que tan escandalosamente lloriqueaba. Tropezó, trastabillo, cojeo, se golpeo la pantorrilla contra la mesita de noche, cayo al suelo, gateo, se arrastro y quizás, quizás se torció el tobillo; todo eso hasta que se asomo por la puerta para poder ver la cuna en la cual el nene alzaba los bracitos y los agitaba desesperado.

¿Qué era lo que tan despiadadamente atormentaba a su primogénito a las.. -miro el reloj- 2:43 de la madrugada?

El nene se calló al ver a su padre. Zagan arqueo una ceja ya un poquito más despierto por ese repentino silencio que era un alivio para sus tímpanos.

Reviso al pequeño. Todo lo hacía por Hakuryuu, quién durante el mes entero se la pasaba trasnochándose por los estudios para los exámenes. Maldijo despacito, cuidando de no asustar al pequeño que se hubo tranquilizado. Todo estaba perfecto, el pequeño no parecía tener hambre o el pañal sucio ¿Entonces qué?

Lo dejo nuevamente en la cuna. El nene amenazo con llorar una vez más.

- ¿Me estás haciendo un berrinche?

El pequeño Zuriel aplaudió con sus regordetas manitas, sonriendo y riendo animadamente porque su papá le había descubierto.

Zagan bufó, no creyéndose que al niño se le había dado por querer jugar a tal hora de la madrugada. ¿Se merecía él y Hakuryuu tal tortura?

No, no se la merecían. No estaban totalmente preparados para enfrentarse a la paternidad. Pero...

- ¡Pa-pá!

Zagan dejo caer el pincel que tenía en manos y Hakuryuu se cruzo de brazos, derrotado.

- ¿No se suponía que su primera palabra debía ser "mamá"? -el joven sonrió levemente, aceptando que Zagan acababa de robarle el regalo de la primera palabra de su retoño.

El otro padre, trataba inútilmente de recopilar y entender la felicidad que le producía el grandioso momento.

Las noches sin casi ni dormir acababan de ser premiadas.

Cuando Zagan llego a casa luego de impartir las clases de Arte en una escuela cercana a la zona residencial en la cual vivía junto a su familia, seguramente, no se esperaría encontrar lo que se encontró; a Zuriel llorando en el regazo de Hakuryuu, herido y sin consuelo humano alguno.

A la noche del mismo día, luego de una debida explicación que Hakuryuu tuvo que dar -Zuriel se había ido a encerrar a su habitación y se negaba a hablar-, Zagan comprendió, que como a todo padre le pasaba alguna vez, le llegaba el turno de quedarse con la desolación de sentirse inútil ante el hecho de que algún idiota le había destrozado el corazón a su hijo, porque darle consejos y palabras alentadoras no eran suficientes, él lo sabía, lo sabía.

Zuriel dejaba de ser un niño, pasaba a la terrible etapa de la adolescencia.

Todo se volvería mucho más difícil.

- ¡No voy a poder! -el que fue un niño, un joven y que ahora es un adulto, se mordía las uñas, nervioso- ¡No estoy listo!

Zagan frunció el entrecejo, irritado, a la par que arreglaba por veinticatorceava vez los cabellos rubios desde la raíz y que mientras más se acercaban a las puntas adquirían un tinte platinado de su hijo.

Se iba, se escapaba ¡En cuestión de minutos le robaban oficialmente a Zuriel! ¡Y no podría evitarlo, peor aún, era él mismo el que lo entregaría al detestable ladrón!

Hakuryuu internamente aguantaba la risa, podía imaginarse el infierno por el que su pareja pasaba.

Zuriel se casaba.

-¿Todo esta listo? Ya saben que a Deak no le gusta los atrasos

Zagan lanzo una mirada furibunda a Sinbad quien recién entraba- Dile a tu hijo que espere o yo..

- Esa puntualidad extremista la heredo de Kouen, no me mires como si fuera culpa mía

Hakuryuu recordó que la persona con la que su hijo se casaría era hijo de ese par. Tembló. Hasta ahora nadie sabía de quien nació Deak. Se intento averiguar, pero ese secreto parecía estar oculto por la CIA.

En la ceremonia, Zagan, pensó, pensó y revivió todo por lo que tuvo que pasar al cuidar al hijo que ahora se alejaba de sus brazos.

- Enfréntalo Zagan, sabíamos que esto pasaría -Hakuryuu aguantaba el llanto emocionado.

No era el único a quién esto se le hacía complicado.

Al final, solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que si la meta de todo su esfuerzo era ver a su hijo feliz, entonces todo por lo que le toco pasar... todo, absolutamente todo...

Su esfuerzo lo valía.

Lo vale.


End file.
